1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a deployable shelter structure, and particularly to such a structure which is vehicle mountable or mounted.
2. State of the Art
In certain pastimes and occupations it is desirable to have a vehicle roof mounted shelter structure that is deployable from a stowed condition to cover a sheltered zone adjacent the vehicle.
Deployable shelter structures for vehicle mounted applications are disclosed in, for example EP08811172, U.S. Pat. No. 3,730,196.
An improved arrangement has now been devised.